Matchmaking in different generations
by Tada Emi tte
Summary: Someone is sent to Konoha for a mission for a little matchmaking sent by the Nanadaime, from a different generation. What the Nanadaime doesn't know is a few people have trailed after this 'someone'. And so the fun begins! Children meet their parents in shock. Post War!
1. 2 confessions

**AN: This is an oneshot as much as I hate them. Hope you enjoy c; Spoilers in here if you haven't watched the new movies of Naruto. Some characters are hidden meaning there will be signs of their appearance, past and future until they're fully revealed. Taken from a Naruto doujinshi. Anyways its post war. C;**

* * *

A girl with onyx black hair and red glasses was wandering along the streets of Konoha, passing by shops who gave her discounts on high priced items that many people would love to have.

An adult woman who looked about thirty years or so called out, "Hey there honey, would you, like a packet of fresh onigiri for 100 yen?" **(AN: Is that cheap or what? T_T)**

Obsidian eyes travelled to the woman she was walking past. "Uhhh…" Was all she managed to say and didn't know whether or not to buy the onigiri, it _is_ her favourite food and it's also the cheapest price anyone's offered so far…

"Arigato… But I'm actually full." While she quickened her pace and trying to put on her best cheery grin.

' _I have a mission from the Nanadaime_ ,' She poked her glasses with her index finger adjusting the position of it on her nose, _'meaning Hokage-sama will notice me again if I finish this perfectly! Especially, after that encounter on Facebook.'_ She giggled to herself. _'But I never knew that Hokage-sama would be this devilish into going this far for matchmaking. But that still doesn't explain why? I'm already born by them meaning they're in love, right? Or did dad force mum… Just considering for the clan?'_

Jogging ahead a couple of paces she met a lady with blonde hair. _'Hmm, she looks like the lady that sat next to my mum on the right during our chunnin exams.'_

She stammered out before being cut off, "U-uh… Excuse me but –"

"You're excused."

 _'I thought they were going to be genin! This just makes life way harder but I guess it would be hilarious for Hokage-sama.'_

She quietly spoke hoping she didn't pull a nerve, "Nara-san…?"

"Nara _what_?"

She stammered even quieter because she knew the lady in front of her was one hell of a kunoichi, "S-san…"

"Can we talk about this somewhere else…?" She also added in.

"I'm not wasting my time talking to a brat like you. Now shoo!"

 _'I guess Shikamaru really did make her more lovey-dovey… I could say I was looking for Shikamaru… Then maybe I could explain to them, get a picture and then ask them about my parents!'_

"Have you seen Shikamaru-san?"

The figure in front of her snapped, "What do need Shikamaru for?"

"A-ano, I actually I need to talk to the both of you about something important."

"You needed us for what?" Both heads turned up staring at Shikamaru sitting on an old roof looking like it was ready to crumple any second.

The blonde kunoichi grinned, "Hey cry-baby!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Temari, be quiet."

Temari huffed, "Whatever. Now what do you need us for?"

"Can we go to the training grounds?"

* * *

"So who are you? Unconcerned about your personal information you look a lot like our teammate," Shikamaru spoke with a sigh gazing at the clouds above them.

"I'm actually looking for two of your comrades," Sarada chimed up.

Temari inquired, "Your name." Once again the petite girl repositioned her glasses frame on her nose.

"Sarada Uchiha."

Both figures froze with the wind blowing into their faces.

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows, "Uchiha…?"

Sarada neutrally spoke, "Yes."

"No wonder," Temari spoke up quietly.

Sarada looked confused, "What?"

"She has Sakura's large forehead and hair like… Sasuke's." Temari managed to say his name. She had a bit of a grudge with the Uchiha during past events.

"Meaning you're their child?" Temari grinned at the discovery of embarrassing news, that her dear friend, Sakura, wouldn't like to hear.

"I figured that out already, –" Shikamaru stated before the sand nin cut him off.

"Here he goes again bragging he has an IQ over 200."

"Temari," Shikamaru sighed again.

Sarada chuckled, "You guys are so cute together." Before she realized what she said Temari broke to it.

"We're _what?"_ She huffed angrily with her cheeks dusted with a dark shade of red either caused by her anger or embarrassment.

Sarada sweat dropped. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

"I'm sure that you came here to tell us something important?" Shikamaru calmly spoke trying not to fiddle with Temari's nerves; the last thing he needed was another fight with this troublesome lady.

"I just wanted to say that, –" Sarada started laughing while Temari arched her eyebrow and Shikamaru closed his eyes and prepared himself to lay down on the lime green grass.

Sarada continued, "That you two are going to get married."

Shikamaru opened one eye and sighed. She stiffened under Temari's gaze knowing she'd throw another rampage but worse than the last one.

Temari screeched, " _What_ ," She paused letting the venom ooze out of her and affect the petite girl. " _Did_ you just say?"

Shikamaru smirked, his eyes averting the direction Temari's rampage. If it was any other situation he would of retorted with 'troublesome' or 'what a drag' but this time he was quite amused by how this event turned out they weren't any of the several scenarios Shikamaru had come up with. This was in fact new.

Sarada pointed at Shikamaru, "Shikamaru-san isn't complaining, I don't see why you should…," swallowing nothing inside her throat, trying to be careful of what she said to the tempered kunoichi. "Temari-san."

"Temari-san my butt! And since when did Shikamaru _not_ complain…" Temari quieted her voice after every word she said. It was like her own words stung her brain.

"W-wait! Shikamaru this is your entire fault!" Temari accusingly glared at him while her face reddened.

"It's not my fault for falling in love with you." Shikamaru stated bluntly.

Temari sputtered over her words trying to get her mouth to say something right, "Wait... What. When? How? Why?"

Sarada jumped up onto her feet and grinned, "I better get going! Just one more thing…"

The pineapple head chunnin replied when there was no question and ignoring his soon to be wife's antics, "Sasuke and Sakura were at Ichiraku's with Naruto."

Sarada smiled, "Arigato! Have fun you two!"

Time passed slow. Just after Sarada's departure only 10 minutes had passed. The tension was so high that a knife couldn't easily cut it.

"Temari…" Shikamaru tried to put his hand on her shoulder striving her to reason with him. Instead she turned her back towards his face.

"Go away. I'm angry at you."

"That's stupid Temari. You can't be angry at me just for…," Shikamaru sighed. _'What a drag. Do I necessarily have to say this all the time?'_

"Just for loving you."

 **AN: Okay my friends told me not to write this as a one-shot maybe up to 10 chapters max. So yeah. Naruto goes in for a surprise. You wouldn't understand unless you're me. XD Please tell me if they're out of character! Ja ne!**


	2. Meeting Team 7

**AN: So frustrating! I hate myself with coming up with ideas. I have 3 fanfics that I'll have to update. Especially Konoha Highschool. 2 chapters in 2 days that's a record for me! :D**

* * *

"H-Hokage-sama!" Sarada almost yelled. But then she realized that no-one except her knew this secret. ' _Even so. He's the Hokage no matter what. It'll be disrespectful. Especially if he'll be watching himself.'_

Sarada nodded respectfully before speaking up again, "Konichiwa, Hogake-sama."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Hey teme, Sakura-chan. I think this little girl is lost. Should we help her?"

 _'Who are those two next to Hokage-sama? Is that them? Yes its mama and papa! I found them.'_

Sasuke turned to look at Sarada in one glance before turning away, "No." Before Sakura could even yell at Sasuke for not being polite, Sarada beat her to it.

Huffing and crossing her arms around her chest, "I never knew papa was this rude."

Sakura emerald orbs widened, "P-papa?"

Naruto just laughed, "Teme… A dad! Ha! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

Sasuke glared at the blonde ignoring that his daughter just called out to him and snorted, "The funniest thing I've heard was that you could actually think without exploding your puny brain."

"You bastard!"

Sakura punched both of them on their heads casing Sasuke to hiss in pain and Naruto to shout even more. "Do you two know any manners? You're swearing in front of an innocent girl."

Sarada chuckled, "Actually mostly everyone in our class does it. I think it was our parent's fault."

Sakura curiously stared at Sarada, "I have a few questions, mind answering?"

Sarada sighed, "Geez. I always though papa was the only one that demanded a question."

Everyone froze still. The tumbleweeds rolled behind Sarada as she blinked several times. Sakura tried to hide her blush that made its way towards her face ignoring the fact that the girl in front of her vaguely spoke of her being the child's mom. _'If Sasuke could ignore her statements then I can too.'_

Sakura smiled, "So let's get started!"

* * *

"So tell me why we're in this tree house again, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head as it became a habit of his.

The pink haired medic nin sighed trying to relax and tell herself that people are forgetful as times, maybe not as much as Naruto would. "So then nobody can hear our conversation."

"What's the first question?" Sarada asked making sure not to use mama and papa before they were filled in with the details.

Naruto jumped out of the opening of the tree house just when Sakura called out to him, "Oi, Naruto! Where do you think you're going?"

Naruto replied grinning, "I have a feeling that I'm supposed to get this talk later."

Sarada smiled at the retreating form of Naruto, "Hokage-sama is so smart! No wonder he became Hogake."

Sasuke scowled, "That's your first question."

"That's Hokage-sama. I am right, aren't I? I mean he has the same whiskers, blue eyes and blonde hair, except it doesn't look like popcorn." She giggled to herself.

Sakura was in shock. ' _Since when does she know Naruto's going to be Hokage? I mean we all believe him but what if there's a chance he wouldn't or he couldn't.'_

Sarada sighed in annoyance. ' _Mama and papa are sure stupid when it comes to faith. And they are so bad at encouraging. Maybe not mama that much but papa is just terrible, especially when his supporting words are two syllables long.'_

Sarada cleared her throat, "Mama _and_ papa…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sarada scoffed in irritation, "You two should have more faith in your teammate and _future_ Hokage."

"Second question, what's your _full_ name?" Sasuke eyed her curiously yet allowed no emotions to transfer to his face.

Sarada rubbed her temples, "Don't get worked up."

"Hn."

"My name is Sarada Uchiha," She backed away slowly in case he got his chokutō out just like the time she met her dad in Orochimaru's old layer.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes widened a bit, "But I'm the last Uchiha alive."

Sarada bluntly spoke, "Actually… No."

Sakura spoke up for the first time since Naruto's departure, "So both of you are the last Uchiha's remaining?"

Sarada chuckled nervously. ' _This is going to be hard to break down.'_

"The three of us as a matter of fact, are the last Uchiha's."

Sasuke was the first one to speak up, "What you're trying to say is –"

"That you're my parents and that I'm your daughter to whom I think papa is overprotective of," Sarada smirked, the infamous smirk that any bloodline Uchiha can do.

Sakura laughed at her daughter's statement with her cheeks rosy from embarrassment knowing that he had to propose to her in order to get married, meaning that they also were fiancé and fiancée, a proper wedding. Also meaning that he had to love her in order for all of this to happen. _'Probably, a traditional Uchiha wedding.'_

Sasuke just avoided their stares and laughs, "Hn."

Sarada fled her hands in the air, **(AN: Like she didn't care. Jk Jk. XD)** "Don't _hn_ me papa! You don't know how much you hurt mama while you were away!"

Sakura froze in her position. _'How'd she know about the past?'_ Stammering, she managed her mouth into speaking, "Sasuke-kun did?"

Sarada looked away from both of them, in the verge of crying, "Papa… You should be happy I'm here right now. You almost tried to kill me…" She sputtered the last few words crying with her forehead resting on her knees.

Sasuke felt like he needed to burn the whole forest, no probably a village to lift this guilt weighted down on his shoulders. Sarada pointed her finger at Sakura, "And Mama had to take care of me for _ten_ whole _years_! If I was feeling ill, mama would take of me even when _she_ was exhausted from work or feeling sick _herself_!"

Sakura didn't know what to say, she was too startled by Sarada's outburst, "Sasuke-kun…?"

Sarada was crying right now, and she didn't care what her teenage parents thought. "M-mama, c-can I have a h-h-hug…"

Sarada glanced at Sasuke before she looked at Sarada and smiled, "Yes you can."

Sarada sobbed into her shirt, "Mama…"

"Hm…?" Her emerald eyes were covered with disappointment, anger and sadness.

Sarada asked her sniffling, recovered from earlier, "How can you still smile, after everything…?"

Sakura was more than surprised, truthfully she answered her future daughter's question, "I don't know."

Sasuke gathered up his pride and turned around, "Sarada…"

The younger Uchiha spun her head away.

"Sarada, look at me."

Giving up she turned to stare into the same onyx eyes, "What."

"Sarada… I'm…" Sasuke hesitated hoping it won't ruin his manly pride or his daughter's feelings.

"If you can't say it then don't talk to me ever again. In fact I might as well start ignoring your presence."

The voice startled both of them. Sasuke now knew how much hurt he had caused her. Instead he turned that pain into anger to whom, is hard to tell. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, "Sakura, it's hard to say it."

"Don't say it for _me_ or for _me_ do it for _Sarada_ and her _only._ I know you weren't going to apologize to me anyways."

"I… can't."

"Why? Is it that hard to just push your manly pride aside for once and apologize?" Sakura almost yelled holding back her tears. _'I promised myself to never cry in front of him again. He'll just think I'm weak.'_

Sarada had stopped crying a few minutes ago, glancing at one another from time to time, both of them looked like they were ready to kill.

Sasuke growled, "What would _you_ know about losing a family? The only reason it's hard is because I had to trap me feelings away in order to… fulfill my tasks."

"Well by the looks of things I think you don't want me in your family. All you care about is your fucking clan restoration. Being the ice cube you are you wouldn't care about a girl's feelings," Sakura almost got up to her feet ready to leave when Sasuke replied back with something she never imagined him to say, well never to her anyways.

Sasuke kept his smirk hidden, "Who said I didn't?"

Sakura observed her daughter; her onyx hair messed up with still puffy eyes and her blood red glasses falling off the bridge of her nose, smiling sadly down at her as if to say, _'I'm sorry.'_ "Y-you didn't say so but you never show any."

Sasuke had convinced his manly pride that it was okay to say the next few lines, so his pride tried to stay out of this. Sasuke smirked at his pink haired teammate, "Sakura you're so annoying…"

Sakura wasn't sad now, a vein popped through her head and shot a glare towards the Uchiha male, "Sasuke-kun, I'll –"

Instead of saying the words he imitated them. Sasuke grabbed her cheeks and kissed her while Sakura kept her eyes tightly shut, Sasuke huskily whispered into her ear, making the zoo in her stomach go wild and tingles in her spine, "I love you too."

Sakura's breath stopped in between her throat making her uneasily speak, "S-so it's not an act?"

Sitting back into the position he was in before her closed his eyes and folded his arms around his chest, "No."

Sakura curiously questioned him several times, "And it's not for the sake of your clan."

Sasuke growled slightly, "No Sakura."

"You actually love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Karin?"

The owner of the chicken ass opened both his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "No." Once again closing his eyes like Sakura was interrogating him because he was caught cheating or this was some kind of love test.

"Do you _like like_ Karin?"

" _No."_

"Okay the big question. Do you love Karin?"

"What's the difference?"

"Does she attract you in any sort of way?"

"No."

"What about Naruto?"

Sasuke scowled, "Are you serious Sakura?"

Sakura giggled, "Just making sure that the rumors weren't true or your emo looks."

"Shut up."

Sakura made a dramatic gasp, "No don't tell me…"

Sasuke sighed irritably, "What is it this time?"

"Are you…"

"I'm _not_ gay."

"Are _you, Uchiha Sasuke,_ in love with _Sai_?" Sakura stifled her laugh.

If Sasuke was Naruto he would've shouted at her to make such assumptions but Sasuke was Sasuke so he calmly smirked, "I'm not the one who's jealous."

Sakura stammered, "I-I a-am not jealous!"

"Yes you are."

"AM NOT!"

"Liar."

"W-what?! How dare you! Sasuke Uchiha I'll kill you!"

"Your loss for not becoming my girlfriend, _if_ I'm dead."

"Did you just imply that I couldn't kill you if I wanted to!"

"Aa."

"And d-did you just ask me out?"

Sasuke sighed, "Yes, Sakura."

She did one thing that only one person would do if their long time love had asked them out; fainting. She had fainted on the spot with her pink tresses messed up all over the creaky, wooden floor of the tree house. Sarada was laying on top of Sakura her glasses about to fall off.

Fixing the position of his daughter, Sarada's glasses He carried both of his female Uchiha's bridal style out of the forest and into his mansion. Sasuke nonchalantly sighed, "You've been hanging too much with that Hinata Hyūga girl, haven't you?"

* * *

When he reached his mansion. Sasuke laid Sarada in the guest room bed while carrying Sakura to his room. Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear, "You're heavy, Sakura."

Not much to his surprise Sakura muttered under her breath, "Uchiha, I'll kill you."

Sasuke chuckled, "Let's see you try, Haruno."


End file.
